Past mistakes bring future problems
by Youkiyra Solar
Summary: When the past comes back to haunt you what do you do? Will it take you over or will you conquer it and win. This is what happens but to whom?
1. The picnic

Past mistakes bring future problems Story #3

By Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Yes I am doing another story. Though this one has to do with a certain past.

Korim: You know I kinda wish you would fill me in on this I have a feeling about this story that I don't like or maybe I do.

Kurone: What about me I have the same feeling. Wait where is Youkiya and Nakine I bet this is their doing.

Youkiya and Nakine: Krystal Fox doesn't own any of Yu Yu Hakusho though she wishes she did. (Only Characters made belong to her and a friend.)

Krystal Fox: Boo Hoo there are so many emotional parts in this story.

Kurama: I think that is a bad sign Korim.

Korim: I think you are right. I might not like this story. Emotional isn't my expertise.

Chapter 1 The Picnic

The afternoon was exceptionally beautiful that day with the sun shining and a cloudless sky. In the park a large gathering was having a wonderful time laughing joking and eating the food they brought along. Korim was very glad for 4 months before Youkiya successfully operated on Korim removing the heart-bleed bullet that the evil Raven shot into him years and years before.

He was in full health and fully healed (thanks to a picky certain she-fox we all know.) He was laughing heartily as the children of the families there were chasing Foxy around trying to catch her.

They were playing catch the healer so she-can-give-us-candy game. They almost were upon her when Keiko rang the lunch bell she brought along, signally that lunch was ready for everyone to come and eat.

Kieko had told the children that if they didn't get to the picnic tables 5-10 seconds after the bell rang that they would not even get a scrap of Lunch not to mention desert. So the children abandoned Kara and went dashing for the tables.

Youkiya went over to the shadow fox and collapsed to the ground.

"You know I think that little children have never ending energy."Youkiya said breathing hard.

"More like the children love candy."Korim said smiling.

Korim laughed at the disheveled way she looked, "Kara I believe that you could have gone much longer especially when you sometimes act just like them.

Then When Kara got a breather that breather hurt more than she thought it should (This is important.) for a couple seconds she couldn't think of anything, how she got there or anything, then everything cleared and she saw Korim with a hand lowered to help her up. Once he helped her up, the 5 of them went over to the picnic table and got their lunch. Kurone, Korim, Kara, and Lizette went over to the Picnic blanket that had been set on the ground since because Korim was so tall he couldn't fit on the many small tables set up.

The lunch consisted of hamburgers, hotdogs, coleslaw, potatoes salad, leaf salad, pop all kinds, chips, noodles, apples oranges, bananas, many more exotic fruits, donuts, pizza, watermelon, crab salad, roast pig, roast beef, and lots, lots more.

Everyone was getting very full and were surprised that (but Youkiya) Korim didn't hesitate about eating human foods.

(Youkiya had filled him in on everything there is to know about human foods and that such when he was stuck in bed by her supervision healing from the operation. He was bored so he listened to her telling all about everything human.)

"You know koenma hasn't stopped bothering me about whether I should become another spirit detective, and he won't stop." Korim said, after finishing his last piece of watermelon.

"He doesn't bother me or Nakine anymore because I threatened that I would double the fees that he pays us to help in the missions." Youkiya said smiling remembering how the toddler's face had paled at that thought.

"Well I wish that I could have something like that, but I don't have anything over him to stop bugging me, like that." korim said quite irritated.

"Well you might not but I might, come korim we are going on a quick trip to spirit world. Keiko, Korim and I are going to leave for about 30 min. that should be the time all the kids finish we will be right back."

Standing up left, with Korim following wondering what she held over Koenma's head that would make him leave Korim alone.

They arrived at Spirit World and Kara walked right in to His office, and up to his desk.

"Koenma I have a bone to pick with you." Kara said in a most angry voice.

Koenma raised an eyebrow and nodded for her to continue.

Going over to him whispered something in his ear and his face looked terrified.

Satisfied she asked, "And you'll leave him alone now won't you?"

"Ye..Yes I will, forever and always." the terrified toddler said.

"Good. Come Korim we can go now."

"what did you tell him?" korim asked curiously.

"Oh you'll find out someday but not now." then turning she left the room.

"Koenma what did she tell you?" korim asked.

"I'm not telling, even if the 3 worlds depended on it. Not even my own father." koenma said.

"Well your father is right behind you." korim said smiling, then turned to leave.

"I see that you are being blackmailed again son by a girl not to mention thief." great King Enma said looking at his son.

Korim turned, an evil look on his face. "Enma if you ever call her that again I will destroy spirit realm and maybe even human realm and you know I can do it too." He said anger in his voice.

Enma looked shocked, then nodded.

"Who's being blackmailed now?" Korim heard Koenma say as he left.

Meeting Kara at the portal they arrived back at the picnic exactly as the children went off into some huddle to plan what to play or plan.

"Do you ever get the sneaky suspicion that we are being stalked?" Lizette asked. Kurone agreed and the two of them went back-to-back readying themselves for whatever happened.

Korim just stood there. Amar and Keiko had forced Kuwabara, Yusuke, Tilmar and Hiei to help clean up the tables. Yukina had to leave early to go to a meeting at the Koorim Island that was taking place. (important also)

The children were finished talking and all went in separate directions into the forest. Minuets passed and nothing happened when suddenly a war cry started and little children came charging out of the woods attacking their elders. Sakura, Ryo, unexpectedly attacked Nakine and Tilmar tried to tackled Korim but went right through him. Kurone was attacked by Atsugi and Nakine the second. Gem and Emma were looking for Youkiya but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where's Thorn?" Nakine said using her favorite nickname for her friend getting the overexcited Sakura off of her.

"Yea where is Foxy? Shady, you always seem to know where she is where is Foxy? Because we were suppose to tackle her," Gem and Emma both said. Looking up at Korim.

Korim leaned against a tree when Gem touched the tree and jumped back startled. The small tree was freezing! Looking up saw that at the highest tree in the park at the smallest most off of the ground branch sat a She-Fox with a smirk on her face. Then the other children walked over. "That's unfair Foxy! You were supposed to stay on the ground!" Gem complained.

"Well little one, you should not let a person who in the past shadowed of Youko Kurama near your little meeting, now should you have?" Kara said smiling.

Sakura touched the tree which should not have held the fox's weight and found that she could melt the ice supports around the trunk. Having fun doing this almost made a circle of melted ice around the tree when Youkiya looked down and saw what she was doing.

"Don't Sakura!" But the warning was too late. The crystal fox fell very fast off the tree. The tall figure of Korim below did not notice quick enough of what was happening. When he was knocked on his stomach with the weight of Youkiya on his newly healed and now torn wound.

He groaned.

"Are you okay?" Youkiya said frantically getting off of him. He sat up and looked over. "Yes but it seems to have gotten very moist on my back since a second ago."

"Up!" She ordered pointing to his shirt. He shook his head then took off the t-shirt he had been given. He was still trying to get used to them. The wound from Kara operating had torn open again and she quickly got her sealing gem and used it to seal the outer skin and then another to heal everything on the inside.

Once the wound was healed Korim put his shirt back on and the children who had run off to Keiko who was shouting, "Ice cream and chocolate cake come and get it."

The ice cream was very special it was made by two ice beings, Youkiya and Yukina. Kurama who had been asked to since the others where busy with other things had made the cake.

Korim and Kurama slowly ate their cake, enjoying the children trying to guess which of the two cousins would finish first the slowest.

While Nakine and Hiei (Cousins) were having the exact opposite contest, who could finish the fastest.

Youkiya was laughing with Amar as these contests continued. Nakine and Hiei were racing and Hiei finished to look up and see that Nakine was doing the same. Theirs was a tie. Kurama and Korim well Kurama was never a very patient fox,

Korim spending years in one jail cell had the best patience in the world. Finally Kurama just ate up his cake and said, "Korim you are as slow a tortoise on a morning stroll."

Amar started to laugh and Tilmar turned bright red at that remark. Amar was laughing so hard that Tilmar couldn't resist the opportunity and began to unmercifully tickle his wife. She began to laugh uncontrollable.

Till she started to cry calling , "I give, I give." Tilmar finally gave up. Only to be tackled and kissed by his wife.

Every single child said "EW Gross disgusting." Then they ran off doing their own games.

Korim relaxed against the tree and enjoyed the scenery. He could live this way forever he was so happy. Then he fell asleep in the happy bliss.

Nakine was being a lot more cheerful than usual she had been dared by Kurone to pin her cousin to the ground and force him to give in.

So not one to give up so easily did so and Hiei didn't want to be caught by his overactive cousin. They were going all over the park through trees downs benches, under picnic tables and finally Nakine made a last jump and tackled the "quick" demon.

Hiei glared at her and said, "Well you've caught me now, what are you going to do with Me.?" she looked over at Kurone and he moved his head towards the children. Nakine smiled evilly.

"No you don't." Hiei said looking ticked.

"Yes I do. Hey kids I caught Hiei for you come and get him."

The children ran over like free ice cream was being given she handed him over to the kids and he was soon being dog piled on. "I'll get you for this." Hiei said as the kids jumped on him.

Nakine shrugged, then walked over to Kurama and Korim and sat down.

Soon Hiei got out from under them and vanished to escape them.

Youkiya was helping Amar clean the tables with some clothes. When Amar turned away she heard a soft thump. Turning around she saw Youkiya clutching her stomach.

"Youkiya are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine. I must have eaten too much."

(Very important)

Taking that as the answer went back to what she was doing.

So the children went to their usual games, tag by spirit gun blast, normal jump to see who goes highest and the races that started with Yusuke's spirit gun shot to start the race.

Sakura always won.

But as the evening wore along the children were growing grumpy and crabby. They were soon arguing among themselves.

"Sakura you should stop winning it's unfair to everyone else." Atsugi complained.

"I will win every race and will not stop." Sakura said sticki9ng her tongue out at him.

Amar then said gathering up her things and her children, "I believe that it is time we took our kids home and put them to bed."

The other adults agreed and began to slowly leave. As Kara, Lizette and Kurone headed home Kurama pulled his cousin aside and said looking after Kara "I need to talk to you."

"Oh about what? I know you like Kara." He said concealing his own feeling s towards that subject.

"Yes and no. Yes it's about her but no not that I like her that way. Could we go somewhere else away from everyone, especially Nakine and Youkiya."

Curious and irritated said "Okay let's go to the deeper part of this park." Korim said wondering what Kurama was going to tell him.

"Korim I sort found out some info I regret finding."

"I do that a lot. Go on"

"It has to do with Kara's Past. You see…" Kurama turning saw Kurone standing there listening to every word he said.

"You know Kurama I would have found out eventually and so will Youkiya." Kurone said, "You know the way she is, she can sense when you are hiding something from her eons away."

"Well now that you are here I might as well tell you both what I found. I accidentally came upon a journal tucked away in a crevice on a cave wall. Knowing myself you know that I read it." Looking very sad said " What I found out disturbed me greatly. It told of Nakine's father. He was the one who Killed Youkiya's Uncle Frost by request from Raven. But that's not all Youkiya knew it was him….. Kurone, Has Nakine ever told you how her father died?"

Thinking this question strange replied, " Well the one time I did ask her she looked very distant and said that she didn't know how but that when he was dead she found him and he was brutally murdered."

"Well I know who Killed Nakine's father…. Youkiya did. Plus another thing do you know I also found with the journal a piece of paper that Calay Youkiya's mother wrote.

It read, Today Youkiya has been acting strange it has been 3 weeks since Frost's death and she is sure that the murderer was a fire apparition. She told me that she vows to kill all related to the murderer even if it meant losing those close to her. I am worried that she will bring the curse of the stone heart upon herself. Calay. "

Kurama looked up and then said, "I burned the book and kept this sheet. Do either one of you know of the Stone heart curse? "

Korim nodded his head and Kurone shook his head.

"Well Kurone it is simply this, as goes in the ice youko's legend that if a Youko vows by great anger and hatred they will plant the seed by which they will receive a stone heart."

"You mean like a rock hard or cold heart or evil hard?" Kurone said.

"No Kurone," Korim said, a worried look on his face. "That was just a metaphor to explain it."

"I hate Metaphors just like Nakine."Kurone said muttering.

"Legend has it that slowly as the years pass after the vow is made that the heart will become like stone, not able to recognize friend from foe. Youkiya vowed to kill all the family belonging to this Demon and does not know that Nakine is his daughter. " Kurama said looking very sad.

"Plus I found a personal entry that Youkiya made," Korim's eyebrows rose how did Kurama find this out. "I went to the ice territory using Cornix the dragon. He wanted to go over there and I convinced him that I wanted to go too. I found the ruins of the village and her house and I found her personal journal, it read, I will make them pay for making my mother so sad, whatever they did they will pay. I will kill them all."

Korim looked disturbed. He never thought that kind caring Youkiya would ever do such a thing or say she was going to do.

Suddenly a voice called them that made them all jump.

"Guys, oh Guys, Where are you?" Youkiya's voice drifted through the trees. Entering the clearing saw them gathered there and said "Guys it's been over 1 hour and you haven't come to back to the house yet. By the way," she said looking suspiciously at Kurama and Kurone "What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere and when it's getting dark?"

Kurama began to sweat when Korim said "Youkiya they were just telling me about the interesting things about school. Kurone is telling me all about the downfalls of school and then they are arguing about it."

"Oh okay. Well see you back at the house later, oh and guys I want you back there before midnight." Youkiya said walking off.

"How did you do that?" Kurama asked astonished, "She never believes my stories and she just believed you and went home fully trusting what you said."

"Well Kurama I am older and more experienced and we did spend 4 days stuck in a cell together and she learned to trust me unlike you who she still shadows went you are gone long journeys" korim said smirking. "Plus I noticed that even though you own the house we are all staying in she was telling you when to come home or be home at night. That is so funny."

Kurama scowled at him. Not matter what HE tried youkiya always seemed to have her way when it came to those kind of things.

"Um, you, Kitsunes stop the staring contest. We still have to figure out who is going to tell her all this unknown info." kurone said looking at the two.

"Oh I'm not done," kurama said "I have other news, When Youkiya was only maybe 4 years old she had a sister and has a sister. Nakine's father stole the little girl when she was 2 after Areegen Youkiya's father stole a gem that would allow being absorbed into one of his people and becoming immune to fire.

He accidentally let the gem on the counter where Youkiya took it and thought it was one of her mother's red sweet candies, took it and absorbed it. Nakine's father furious fox-napped Areegen's youngest child. Kire Solar. She was taken by him but he foolishly took refuge on the koorim island where the ice maiden's chased him and he dropped the child where the ice maiden's found her and raised her as their own. Every year Youkiya would watch as her mother would grieve at the time of year they lost Kire. They never told her about her sister but Youkiya knew something that Nakine's father had done made her mother grieve. That was the first thing that started to activate the stone heart curse. There is a way to stop the stone heart process but I don't know what it is."

"and how did you find all this out," a voice behind them said, Turning they saw Hiei looking worried. "Because the fire stone in an ice youki is a dangerous composition. That means she is immune to all fire attacks from both Nakine and myself."

"I found her father's tattered journal also, her family loved to write. And yes that is what it means. Though I have not found anyway that the stone could be removed, so we will have to focus on number one. Keep Youkiya from getting Stone-heart." Kurama said recovering form the shock that Hiei had just heard all of this.

"You know that is easier said than done, because we don't know if any of our actions towards her could activate the curse. " Korim said. "Did you know Kurama that Youkiya taught herself secretly the arts of fighting and stealing. All by herself."

Kurama looked amazed at him then. Stopped from asking how Korim knew but decided to not. At times like these you would never get a straight answer out of his cousin.

Now How would they tell her and not get killed in the process.

"Well I guess I'll have to tell her, I have this unknown certain thing that Youkiya trusts about me better than any of you, plus if she attacks me I can go transparent…if I'm quick enough."

Having deciding this went back to the house. Entering the house Korim had every intention of telling her but one problem she had fallen asleep waiting for them on the couch.

Korim picked her up and went and put her on her bed and looked over at Nakine who peaked an eye open and smiled as she saw Korim.

"She refused to go to sleep till she made sure that you guys were home safely. I warned her that she would fall asleep waiting for you. Well goodnight." Nakine said as she readjusted herself on the windowsill.

He looked down at the sleeping fox, thinking "You would never know that her heart is slowly going to the point of not knowing friend from foe by her caring and kindness, but looks are deceiving."

He then looked up at Nakine faked a smile and left the room. Then went to bed getting sleep to face the storm that was just around the corner, most likely caused by an angry fox demon.


	2. Past unfolds

The Past Mistakes bring future problems Story #3

By Krystal Fox

Krystal fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho..

**Chapter 2 Past unfolds**

Morning came and sun flitted across Korim's face as he woke up. He could smell pancakes and eggs cooking in the kitchen. Getting up put on one of the shirts Kurama bought him that actually fit his long arms and went into the dining room.

There he found Hiei sitting in the windowsill and Kurama and Kurone were playing an old demon card game that Korim was not very good at, but he could cheat at it very well

He could hear that cheery voice of Kara as she was telling Lizette what to do with this and that as they made breakfast. You'd never know that they were supposed to be the worst enemies ever.

Kara came walking out of the kitchen with Nakine following carrying plates of Pancakes on one hand and normal plates and silverware on the other. Nakne was carrying the eggs on one hand and cups and a pitcher of juice in the other.

As breakfast started in the spirit world things were about to happen that would unravel things a lot quicker than the two foxes, fire demon and bat demon wanted them to.

Koenma was going through some old files that hadn't been filed for ages, as he was going through one he found a file titled "Fire". Curious opened it and found a beautifully decorated envelope that was decorated with golden dragons that were breathing fire all over it. Then in golden script was the name it was addressed to. It read, TO: Nakine Jagenskisi.

Surprised at how this letter got into his files put it down to call Boton to take it to Nakine in the Human world. (He knew if he tried to spy what was in it and Nakine found out, his office would be charred and have not remains.)

Meanwhile in the Basement of the office Boton had been looking for some decent ice cream in the freezer when she touched something soft. Pulling the item out found a package wrapped in lambskin and decorated with snowflakes that seemed to be real. The package was freezing so she tossed it from hand to hand. Then she heard her pager from Koenma calling her so taking the package went up to Koenma's office. On the way up found out that, after wiping away some of the ice that it was addressed to Youkiya Solar. Thinking this strange went to the office and found Koenma wanting her to give a letter to Nakine, gladly took it and the package took her oar out and started off to the human world.

Breakfast was delicious as always when Youkiya cooked. But lately she had been trying to teach Nakine on how to cook; she was doing a very good job of learning. Youkiya never told anyone that Nakine had cooked the eggs. Otherwise they would have been more careful about how they were stuffing their faces with the eggs. Nakine was satisfied about no one knowing. Youkiya was determined to teach Kurone and Korim how to cook next. That would truly be a challenge.

She just finished and started to gather up the dirty dishes, taking them to the kitchen put them in the sink to do later. Then went back to the table to wait as the others were finishing their meal.

As breakfast finished Korim was preparing to tell Youkiya everything when a blue haired deity came flying through the window tossing and object from hand to hand.

"Kara I have a package for you that strangely ended up in Koenma's freezer, and Nakine a letter for you. And I think both of these items are the most beautiful things I've ever delivered."

Then Kurama taking this time to get everyone away so Korim could reveal something asked Boton if she would like to see the garden. She replied "Oh yes I would it is a lot warmer there than tossing that cold package around."

Everyone but Nakine, Korim, and Kara remained. Nakine opened the letter and starting to read the letter suddenly dashed away with it to read it elsewhere.

Korim thought, "I'll tell her after she opens the package."

Kara opened the first layer that had the beautiful designs and found a letter of address to her.

As she read it her face went sheet white. Korim worried stepped over, and just in time to catch the fainting fox.

As he laid her on the couch, he picked up the letter of address it said, to: Youkiya Solar, Daughter of Areegen and Calay Solar her Father and Mother, and sister to Arigeano her brother and Kire her sister. 

After waking Youkiya up she said, "It's not possible, I never had a sister."

"It's very possible because I know her. She is an unusual ice fox, because her hair is dark but slightly blue, her eyes are brown and she is as short as Yukina. She has been living with the ice maidens since they found her abandoned in the snow. She is alive, healthy and beautiful and happy. Though she knows nothing of her life that is connected to yours, except the small necklace you gave her with her name on it when you were too young to remember. And Kurama and Kurone get away from that door or you will forever regret it." He heard feet scampering away. (How he knew all this no one will ever truly know except me!)

Turning to her she looked shocked then she turned to the package and opened it looking very numbed. The package was two items, one was a picture of a family, and one you could easily tell had once been Youkiya very, very young. The others were the seeming Mother and father, and Korim recognized Frost Fingers looking very proud. Then there was the brother, you could tell he was a brother the way he had his arm around Youkiya's shoulders in the protective look Then very small was a figure of a baby in the arms of Calay. The baby looked tiny like it was a newborn, not 2 weeks old but on the back it read "Family picture Arigeano 10 yrs. Old, Youkiya 4yrs. Old. Kire 2 yrs. Old. "

Youkiya's face seemed to have tears in the eyes, but those tears vanished when she saw the second item. It was a sword, or a Katana, it was designed in the fashion of a fire demon and she knew this sword, it was the sword of the demon that killed her Uncle. Plus it had the exact same family designs on it as Nakine's. Her eyes hardened. Then she picked up the letter that was with it.

"Dear Youkiya my niece,

I am sorry that you should receive these items in this fashion but it had to be done. Don't question how I knew what would happen to do this but I did, I just did. Do not let your anger make you do things you will regret. Forgive those who have wronged against you and mend that which was broken when you have so much you could have going for you.

Your Uncle Frost Fingers."

"Why, I'll kill…" Youkiya said, heat emanating off of her from the fire stone she had absorbed so many years before.

Korim knowing what would happen if she got out of the house pushed her back on to the couch.

She glared up at him, her glare seemed both boiling hot and freezing cold. He grew serious and looked back at her with as much glaring as she was giving him and something else that was very scary but she was so angry that it didn't bother her..

"Youkiya remember that vow you made, do you realize that Nakine is that man's daughter?" he said with slow but deliberate reasoning.

Her eyes if it was possible grew harder, and she looked slightly shocked. Then before he could stop her with the speed of a fire demon vanished from the house.

Kurama at that moment came in and saw Korim going out the door. "Where are you going and where has Kara gone?"

"I am going to save a certain fire demon and she is going where we don't want her to." Korim said as his cousin's eyes grew large at realizing what they hadn't wanted to happen had.

Youkiya's curse had been activated, it would slowly now make her lose all sense of friend or foe, but they had to stop her before that happened.

Kurama went back out into the garden; Boton had left so telling Kurone and Hiei what just happened they all went after Korim to see what they could do.

Meanwhile Nakine had dashed off into the woods because the writing on the letter was from her father. She rarely knew anything about her father because he was always going somewhere and doing something. Opening it the letter read,

"Dear Nakine,

I am sorry to bring such news to you when you already know so little about me. But it must be done. I went to a fortune-teller who told me that my daughter would make friends with my killer. Yes you are predicted to make best friends with an ice youko, and she will be the one to kill me. I also have to tell you about something that I did to her family. I stole their youngest daughter Kire and accidentally lost her on the Koorim Island.

I don't know whether the child is alive or not but I did that out of anger of Areegen Solar stealing a gem I meant to give to you. But I found out later that his other daughter took the gem and absorbed it and this makes a deadly opponent. She is now immune to fire and ice. I only know that the only thing that can now stop her is the Golden Dragon of Chaos.

Though no one has ever been able to control it, it maybe your only chance at survival if she finds out that you are my daughter. Be safe and I am sorry to bring you such news of me to you and about your friend. Your father Iritir Jagenskisi."

Nakine looked up from the letter. This couldn't be. Youkiya her best friend killed her father. What was she going to do? Suddenly she heard a thunderous growl near her.

Youkiya came rushing by, a fire heat came from her that Nakine realized was from the fire stone in her.

The fox went by her and vanished through a portal that Nakien didn't notice was there. Only a few min. behind her came Korim and he was muttering about some stupid curse and many more curses muttered under her breath. Going through the portal after Kara.

Even minuets after him, Kurama, Kurone, and Hiei showed up and asked ," What happened?"

After explaining what happened, Kurama suggested that the best thing to do was to wait for Korim and Kara right there. Even though he too was worried.

A blast of cold air blew threw the portal as Korim fell out of it bleeding on the arm. Kurama rushed over very worried. He was breathing hard and was clutching his stomach.

"What happened?" Kurama asked hurriedly healing Korim's wounds.

"She…She.. Attacked me. Then she fled to who…knows where." Korim said with not just the hurt on his body but Hiei could sense that Kara probably hurt not only Korim but his spirit also from the way the pained look was in his eyes, even though he was trying to hide it.

They all went back to the house. For the next 5 days there was no sign of Youkiya anywhere.

Yukina who had returned from the Koorim Island told them about the meeting. "The meeting was about one of the people in our city, my best friend. The ice maiden's have agreed to help her find her real family since they only found her abandoned in the snow."

"What's her name?" Nakine said in a melancholy voice.

"Her name is Kire.. Or that is at least what the necklace the chief ice maiden found around her neck said. " Yukina said excitedly.

"Um. Yukina, we know who her family is and there is only one member left of her family. A sister. " Kurama said guiltily.

"really? Who is she?" Yukina said expectantly.

"Youkiya. But we don't know where she is or if she's in her right mind." Kurama broke out.

"Oh." Yukina said a concerned look on her face. Then she said, "I don't think I will tell her that I know her family yet." Then she left to go pick up Sakura from school.

"I'm going to go visit my family." Nakine said. Then from the strange looks from the guys said "These family members are happy to be my family. They are the only ones who survived the last ice attack from the ice youki."

The she left to go to a portal. The Guys silently agreed to go with her.

They were going through the portal and arrived at a large gate that had the fire demons words for "Try to enter and Die!" Nakine ignored these words but they made her friends slightly uncomfortable.

As they made their way towards the other side of town, they all noticed the town was unnaturally quiet. Usually in a town you would hear children playing, adults scolding, shops being opened fights being made. They heard not a sound except a bird or two and the wind whistling through the houses. Then they all smelt it before they saw it , blood and lots of it. As they went around the corner,

Nakine said "What? No?"

There in front of them all was the whole village massacred. Every living being in the village had been killed. Then at the far end of the brutal killing stood a figure with a back to them doing something. As it heard them it turned revealing, the cold glazed face of her friend Youkiya emotionless.

"How could you? NO it's not possible this is a bad dream I'll wake up soon." Nakine said sinking to her knees.

Kurone knelt down and said "Nakine this is not a dream. This is real."

"NO! She called. She had a look on her face that they had never seen a scared look on her face. She didn't want to fight her best friend, even if she was not in her right mind.

Youkiya raised one of her long knives, off of it was dripping blood, fire demon blood. She knelt and wiped her blade off and turned back to them. A look on her face they had never seen directed towards Nakine, pure and utter hatred.

Nakine looking at her friends then her dead family and fainted Kurama caught her and proceeded to try and revive her. Korim moved and looked at Nakine..

Kurone went towards Her and suddenly she attacked him cutting him across the chest.

Nakine rushed over having woken up. Kurama followed close behind.

Korim then walked towards Kara but that small movement made her dash and vanish through a portal and korim was closer behind her then before. He reached her and went transparent and she swung the blade where it would have been a deathblow had he been solid.

"Youkiya listen to me, you must stop this. We are your friends no matter what you have done. Please come back with me." His pleading voice made something flicker in her eyes. He continued. "We all care for you. We can't change the past but we can make the future better. Would you let me help you do that?" HE said.

The flicker almost changed to her happy-go-lucky look but she heard a sound that made it go stone solid again. The sound of fighters coming.

Koenma had received all the dead that Youkiya just killed and found out that she had killed them all and sent the Rentai Tentia after her to stop her. She fled Korim and just as she turned Korim grabbed her shoulder, she turned and scratched him across the face. Then fled he did not follow.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were running towards him. Korim motioned them to stop.

"Yusuke stupid dimwit you just scared her away. Stupid charging humans.," Korim said almost angrily.

"What we were sent to stop her from mass murdering." Yusuke said looking confused.

"Well Detective she happens to right now is under the curse of Stone-heart. Do you think you could stop her like that?" Korim said irritation in his voice,

Yusuke's eyes widened Koenma had told him about that curse when they were looking for Youkiya the first time but he never told the others of his team. Kuwabara looked clueless.

Then Korim took them both back through the portal to the fire village. Getting there they saw Nakine looking frightened at the thought of having lost Youkiya's friendship through the mistakes of parents in the past.

Yusuke and Kuwabara saw all the dead and realizing that Youkiya did that winced.

Nakine stood up and Kurone walking beside her left the village. The others are following.

"I'm afraid the only thing left to do is tell her sister." Korim said sadly.

Nakine was thinking about the letter that her father sent her. He mentioned a golden dragon that could defeat her friend. Turning to Hiei asked, "Hiei what do you know about the Golden Dragon of Chaos?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at the question but answered, "It is the strongest dragon ever discovered and you can only command it 5 times a year if you conquer it, in the game of the strength. No one has ever survived that have tried."

"Where is this dragon?" Nakine asked.

"He lives in southern Makia and no one dares to enter his territory for fear of being killed.

"I'm going there." Nakine said blankly.

"You're what?" Kurone said with shock and worry in his voice.

"I have to, my father sent me that letter and he somehow found out the future and knew this would happen he said the only thing that could defeat Youkiya now is this Dragon. But it might cost her life if her curse has fully taken over. If not she will be in serious condition." Nakine said her voice quavering as she said her friend's name.

"I see now that you can't be dissuaded. So I guess that I shall go tell the sister about her past. Don't get killed Nakine Youkiya's life depends on it. "Korim said.

He saw the reason in this. Also he knew that if Nakine was right and this did work that the only one that would be able to heal Youkiya from that attack would be another of her kind. Her sister. Kire would have to know her past before she would willingly leave the land she grew up in with a complete stranger.

He would have to tell Kire everything that happened in her past and her sister's past. Then he thought back to how Youkiya's eyes had changed to compassionate as he had spoken with her, they had been filled with remorse. What if he got Kire to speak with her sister? Then He just knew it, even though Youkiya never remembered a sister she would know in her heart even if the curse was in effect that Kire meant what she would say, as long as Kire still would care for a murderous sister.

He hoped Kire would still care for Youkiya once he told the history of her to kire.

So then he left to try out this plan with Hiei, his guide.

Thus the race of time began.


	3. What needs to be done

The Past Mistakes bring future problems Story #3

By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 3 What needs to be done.**

Korim went to the portal Hiei went through showing the way to the Koorim Island. Korim was taking a deadly chance but it was his only chance.

Going over the snow Hiei showed the way to the Ice city of Koorim. At the gate Hiei departed, even if he was Yukina's brother he wasn't welcome in the city.

"I'll wait for you on the edge of the woods." Hiei said scurrying off.

Korim, walked up to the city wall and knew he could just go right through it but that wouldn't help him in the situation he was in.

Knocking on the large ice door, the sound of it echoed through the hidden hallways and guard ramps in the city. He heard feet running toward him.

"Good I got someone's attention." He said to himself. After 15 min of knocking.

The guard looked over the wall and asked "What does a male want here in the ice city?"

"I come with news for Kire about her family. I was told that the chief city leaders were going to help her find her lost family so I came." Korim said truthfully.

The guard listened then turned and commanded to the guards, "Guard him while I will get Miranda and Kire, they will know if he is telling the truth. Quickly now."

15 guards came running out, all with long spears, short ice blades and some had bows and arrows. The wait was long and Korim was getting anxious. The longer this took the more stonehearted Youkiya would become.

Finally he heard voices coming along the corridor, one was saying , "I don't know how he got here but he just suddenly appeared at the gate, telling me about the information I just told you."

"I wonder if what he says is true?" a sweet voice asked that sounded a lot like Youkiya but younger.

Three figures appeared at the entrance one was the guard that had gone to get the two, the blue haired one he assumed was Miranda, and the other one was Kire.

"Stranger you say you have information on Kire's family tell it now to us all." Miranda ordered.

"Kire, I am Korim, I am a good friend to your sister. In fact sadly she is the only one of your family left." Taking out the picture of the Solar family handed it to her. "That is your family, You are the one being held by your mother," Then pointing to each one telling who they were.

By now the ice maidens had put down their spears seeing that he truly meant only to tell Kire about her family.

"That necklace you have around your neck was given to you by Youkiya your sister. She gave it to you as a big sister gift. Though two days later she never saw you again. You were stolen from your family by a jealous fire demon. He happened to come to this island and was chased by the ice maidens here where he accidentally dropped you. That is how you came here and who your family is." Korim explained.

"But if I still have a sister why is she not here with you telling me this?" Kire asked thoroughly confused.

"Kire, right now Youkiya has fallen under the curse of Stone-heart. You know what I mean." Korim said as her face paled. "She wants to kill all the family that is connected to the man that brought sorrow to her family, first stealing you, then killing your Uncle Frost Fingers. "

"But if she is under this curse she is gone lost to me." Kire said on the brink of tears.

"Don't cry Kire, You see there is a way that we can save your sister. Nakine is Iritir Jagenskisi's daughter and the best friend of Youkiya she never knew this till 5 days ago. There is only one attack that can defeat her now, the fire blast from that of a Golden Dragon of Chaos." Korim said kneeling down to her eye level.

The ice maidens shivered at the name of this dragon. He was the deadliest of all dragons and had once ruthlessly destroyed their beautiful city, years and years before.

"But that dragon would melt her and kill her since she is an ice Youko. She Will Die!" kire cried.

"What are you trying to do Korim, kill kire from this news?" Miranda asked.

"I am trying to do nothing of the sort. Kire, when she was only probably 3 or 4 she accidentally absorbed a fire stone gem. It has given her the ability to be immune to fire. She will not die. Only be hurt. That is why we need you. Only a fox of her own kind would be able to heal her, you are the only one that has the same kinds of abilities and she does. You have great healing powers like she does. We need you." korim said with a slight pleading evident in his voice.

"So she will live but she will have to be healed afterwards and will be in full health." Kire said with evident relief. "Alright I will come with you to make this possible and save my sister."

Korim was relieved even after telling her all the horrible things her sister did she still was willing to help her. Kire noticed this and thought, "I think that Korim likes her more than he's willing to admit."

So the 2 ice maidens agreed to go with Kire to help also, as long as the fire dragon was kept away from them. Korim lead the way back into the woods where Hiei was waiting.

The ice maidens prepared to attack when Hiei said, "Peace maidens of ice, I am not here to harm you but I came here to help Korim save Youkiya. I am only here to help."

They relaxed and let Hiei lead the way. They were almost to the meeting place with Nakine that is if she survived the attack with the Golden Dragon. Did she survive the impossible?


	4. The impossible to be done

The Past Mistakes bring future problems Story #3

By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 4 The impossible to be done **

Nakine had gone off to southern Makia, with Kurone, and Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara had to go back to Koenma to report what had happened.

Nakine was thinking about the way Youkiya had looked at her. Like she was her worst enemy deserving the death of a traitor. She had cold, glazed eyes not the cheerful smiling face looking out at her that she always saw before. Now she had a friend that was going stone cold to any friendship. She had to do this for her friend ; she had to help her.

What worried her the most was that what if the curse had gone far enough that when she used the dragon on her she killed her friend? She would be very sorrowful. She would only have her dear, dear good more than friend, Kurone..

As they arrived at the southern border they came upon a sign that read, "enter at your own risk beware of the Dragon."

They entered the borders, there they came upon a forest that once was beautiful and luscious, now was covered in char and soot. There at end of this distruction to their amazement was a small house. That looked like it had been lived in recently. They heard a great roar.

Turning they saw something that made them tremble, a huge Golden Dragon was stomping toward them. It looked identical to the dragons on the envelope that she had received from her father. The dragon took a sniff at her and growled fire coming out of the nostrils of Chaos.

Nakine stood there and glared at the dragon. She had to defeat the undefeatable. Taking her strongest bit of ki went and fired it at the dragon. It tried to dodge but it was taken by surprise and was knocked to the ground. Then Nakine jumped up onto it and took hold of a dragon's weak spot, just below the ear of the right ear it's very tender there.

That one large piece of Youki was gone out of her but she had a mission to do. Grabbing the dragon said, "Chaos I demand to have you serve me for 5 times a year or I will do worse than just wound you."

The dragon nodded and whimpered, looking more like a disciplined child than a powerful dragon.

As the dragon vanished to the other dragons she had they all heard a voice that sounded like it was in a cave and it's voice was echoing.

"Well done Daughter of Iritir, I have been waiting long for you to come." there coming out of the house was a woman only the smallest bit taller than Nakine. She had hair halfway down her back, her eyes were deep purple, and she wore a fighter's outfit.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" Nakine asked wondering.

"Don't you recognize me Nakine? I am your mother." the woman said softly.

She turned and wings appeared and she flew up to the top of her roof and got something. Retuning to the ground found that Nakine had gotten closer. While Kurama and Kurone were staring in amazement. Kurone had only met her mother once. That was the day before she disappeared.

"Nakine this is yours. Your father meant to give it to you on your 15th birthday but he was killed before he could." She held out a small golden bracelet on it was a golden dragon , resembling the dragon Chaos and the dragons on her envelope. It had crystal eyes that seemed to move in the light.

"Why did you disappear if you truly are my mother?" Nakine asked.

"I was asked to by your father. He wanted to show me the dragon he conquered and he wanted to give to you when you came of age. So he had to make sure that you would be strong enough to overpower it, so he did what I told him not to. He planted the seed in that Ice youko's heart for stone-heart curse. That is why I never returned. I was ashamed at how low your father stooped to get his way. I have waited here with Chaos for a long time but I do hope that you would forgive me and your father for what he did and I helped in?" Panferic her mother asked her flustered daughter.

"Oh mother, I forgive you and father, just now it is costing more lives as Youkiya grows closer to the point that I can never help her." She said hugging her mother.

Tears were seen running down her mother's cheeks as she hugged Nakine , "Daughter, there is a way that you can make sure that your friend has not succumbed to the curse. Let me tell you…"

They all went inside as she explained everything, but let an important detail out purposely, that if Youkiya was not strong enough that the dragon attack would drain her life energy.

As soon as they were done they headed back to where they were to meet Korim , Hiei and Kire . When they got there they were told all the events happening.

Korim when he heard what Nakine's father did was furious. "That's it."

"I think we should find her now," Korim said quietly, thinking about the pain Youkiya was feeling when he touched her shoulder.

Kurone was suspicious about Panferic What she said seemed to be missing something plus he didn't' like Nakine's mother ever. But he too turned to leave.

They all turned and prepared to go start the search whether it ended happy or sad.


	5. Hallucinations

The Past Mistakes bring future problems Story #3

By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 5 Hallucinations **

Youkiya fled. Those people who ever they were she could sense they were after her. She ran the only thing that was going in and out of her mind were memories and nightmares. Thoughts of murder and killing.

She continued to run she didn't stop till she dropped from exhaustion. Though her sleep was everything but peaceful she dreamed of her Uncle dieing before her eyes and not being able to do a thing shot by a fire demon. Her parents killed in a raid by Fire demons. Her brother killed in a massacre by Fire demons, while she was drug away helpless to help her brother. Her sister that she barely remembered, stolen away by a fire demon. Fire demons were the cause of her pain so she would destroy them all. Every last one.

She was still tired when she woke but she knew for some reason she had to keep running. She didn't know where she was and she didn't care.

She remembered being stabbed by a spear the searing pain from it. The hate in the words that said echoing "Traitor" in her mind. Then she remembered being cut by a red head on her arm for some reason. Then the memories flashed back to her family and moments spent with them.

Suddenly somehow she had ended up in a village. Of Fire demons. Filled with hate. Started to kill every single one of them. Some tried to run away but some how she easily caught up to them. She had massacred every single one.

Then she didn't know how long it had been since the moment she had finished the killing.

She heard a sound behind her; there were two foxes, one bat and a hated fire demon.

She glared her hatred towards this fire demon.

Then after wiping her blade, left.

She heard a noise following her. The black fox had trailed her, he was compeling her to come back with him. But who was he?

Why were his words so comforting? Then she heard the sounds of someone chasing her. It was those people after her again. She fled, going faster leaving the fox behind. Forgeting him completely.

She ran and ran till once again she was haunted by the nightmares of her family's deaths and loss of her family. She forced her self to wake and saw something, her mother saying to her father, "Youkiya was acting strange today. She refused to do anything with her brother or me. Something is wrong. I hope it hasn't been because of her Uncle's death. I fear the." their voices floated away and they vanished.

Sadly and crying she fled, running from nothing but her own fears and nightmares. She soon was mercifully given sleep with no dreams or thoughts. She slept deeply nothing in the forset woke her till her nightmares once again began to torture her.

She stood wearily and began to run not remembering having done anything else. Run Run was all she intended to do. As she came across paths of other demons they wanted to kill her but she killed them, some were not trying to kill her but she killed them anyway.. Then she thought,

"Maybe she could force herself to such exhaustion that she would never wake again and have to face the nightmares of the day that tortured her every waking hour."


	6. The search

The Past Mistakes bring future problems Story #3

By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 6 The search**

Once all was fixed and put right they began to look for their lost friend.

They found the trail of where she had been when Korim first lost track of her, then the second time when Yusuke and Kuwabara frightened her away.

Then they found her trail and whenever they got even close to her she seemed to know they were there and take off as if they were hunters and she the prey. Though they could follow her trail by the dead demons that came across her path, she killed every single one.

They had to find her before it was too late. Finally they gave up chasing and had Hiei use his Jagan eye to see where she was and what she was doing.

Hiei recounted what he saw to the others, "She is running acting like hounds are on her very heals, " a little while later. "She has collapsed from exhaustion. She is breathing harder than normal but I don't know why. Nothing was chasing her the entire time."

"Hiei something was chasing her." they all turned to look at Panferic "She was being chased by her worst nightmares and the worst and lowest parts of her life. When she was at the sadest, lonliest, or most wounded. Any or all of those are urging her on. If we don't stop her she will run herself till she dies from lack of rest. Not only will her waking hours be haunted but every minute of her sleeping." Then Panferic looked down and looked like she was going to cry.

"Mother what is it?" Nakine asked concerned by her mother's actions.

"Nakine your father and I did a more terrible thing than you know. We planned this thing from the very beginning. When Youkiya's Uncle was killed he not only shot her Uncle he shot an unseeable dart that hit her and slowly over the years has been working in her system to cause this. We never expected her to take care you when you were hurt or become best friends with her. Your father and I have caused so much pain." Panferic said with a horribly guilty look on her face. (the liar)

"It would have cause slight pain as the time for its effect to take place." Hiei Looked alarmed.

"You mean it could be like just a normal pain the is there just for a few seconds then goes away?" Hiei asked

"Yes."

"Youkiya mentioned to me at the picnic that her side was hurting like she had eaten too much. But she hardly ate anything." Hiei said.

"Oh dear, and Amar told me that she saw Youkiya's eyes go blank for a couple seconds then said the same thing about her side." Nakine said.

"That means that it was starting to activate back then." Panferic said a sad look on her face. (Oh boy is she the biggest liar I ever knew.)

"Mother even if you and father are the cause of this like Frost said You can help mend it. You knew this plan from the beginning you can help fix it. Now Mother is there anyway to stop her from running from us when ever we try to.." Hiei interrupted. "She's running again and she's coming straight towards us!"

Korim didn't like Nakine's mother and felt a nasty sensation when he looked at her as if there was something rotten nearby, yet he couldn't find it.

"Yes there is. She must have someone that appears in her nightmares and thoughts speak to her. But if that doesn't work you will have to use Chaos. If not that you have lost your friend."her mother said slightly cofident.

They were preparing to set the trap. First Kire stood bravely across the path, waiting to face the sister she never knew or remembered but she knew she loved.


	7. Trust

The Past Mistakes bring future problems Story #3

By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 7 Trust

Youkiya knew not where she was. She went and tried to sit down but a horrible image appeared of someone she knew but couldn't remember. All her family members she was slowly forgetting her family names and past memories. It frightened her, she began to cry as her nightmare of being all-alone was coming true. She stood and ran tears falling off of her cheeks and leaving a trail of small pebble gems of her tears. She had blood of the demons she had killed over her and also cuts all over her with her blood. Then she slipped and hit her head on a ruff tree bark. By scratching her face. It became a large gash as she accidentally hit her face on a branch standing up. The tear gems she cried were marking where she had gone and where she was going. The only people she could of was a person a girl that she couldn't place a name with and her brother or what she thought was her brother, Aregeano.

Suddenly she almost ran over a small figure on the path she was running. Stumbling to the ground leaned with her hands on the ground breathing hard.

Nakine was feeling horrible at the sad state her friend was in. Her usual perfect hair had leaves and twigs in it and there were tear stains going down her cheeks and her face was also dirty from falling or tripping in exhaustion, her face half covered in blood.

Several places on her clothes were rips from bushes, trees and falling had ripped it open. Her clothes were stained by dirt, blood and grass. Her eyes red from lack of sleep…. When she looked up you could see the terror in her eyes. She was frightened, and seemed not to remember the figure in front of her.

Youkiya thought hard, Who was this person in front of her? She had seen her before. But where?

"Sister, please let me help you." the figure said softly.

She looked at the dark haired girl speaking to her, she did not recognize her who was she?

"I'm your sister Kire Solar. Don't you know me?" Kire asked.

"I do not know you. I do not know anything, or anyone. I remember ….an empty blankness where those memories should have been. I only know me." Youkiya said she stood and began to back up to flee but her path was blocked by a fire demon.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked at this fire demon, there was something familiar about her but she couldn't place it.

Then the figure behind her said, "Sister, Youkiya please, do you remember me? You have the poison in you called Stone-heart, please let me help you."

Then if came to her, this small Fox was her sister, her lost sister Kire.

"No it can't be you, you're just a Hallucination come to haunt me like all the others. Leave me alone don't torture my mind anymore."

Korim walked out and sadly watched as Youkiya couldn't believe that they were real. That they illusions. He went forward

"Please Youkiya let us help." The sadness in her voice made her want to believe that it was real. He stepped closer she backed away.

"Keep away, or I'll attack you. " she said.

Then she said terror evident in her eyes, "I don't believe anyone anymore I can't tell whether I've been this way for years or just a few min."

Then she went and proceeded to attack the small figure in front of her. Korim dashed in front of Kire to save her from being killed by her own sister. Youkiya cut two slices one on his left shoulder and the other reopening a wound that she had caused earlier again.

Then Youkiya turned toward Nakine and saw the sword at her side.

"You, that design you're from Iritir's family line, I'll kill you." Then Youkiya stood and charged Nakine. Nakine dodged but she could feel the heat from the fire stone coming from Youkiya.

Nakine and Youkiya were engaged in battle, Youkiya attacked and Nakine would dodge and defend her self.

Nakine noticed that the heat about them was getting stronger and Youkiya even in her weakened state was getting stronger. She realized that the fire stone was making her stronger every min. in less than 10 min. Youkiya would undoubtedly defeat and kill Nakine if she didn't do something.

Finally Nakine who was tiring and knew that Youkiya soon would have the upper hand said, "Youkiya I am sorry I but I have to do this. Golden Dragon of Chaos attack."

At the last second they all watched as Youkiya's face showed recognition. She whispered as the Dragon was loosed, "Sorry."

Then Nakine felt so guilty as she knew that Youkiya had recognized them and remembered at the last second giving everyone a load of guilt factor.

"Youkiya you better not die, you just gave me a load of guilt." Nakine said softly

As huge dragon came out and attacked Youkiya picking her up then blowing flame at her making her go ½½ half a mile away from the force of the attack, sending her into a tree. She

Slipped down the tree and slumped to the ground.

The gold dragon disappeared and as it disappeared Kire, Yukina and the ice maidens ran to where Youkiya was to care for her.

Nakine tired fell into Kurone's arms and he held her as she caught her breath she had used even more of her energy and she hadn't gotten better since that last time she used that much only 5 hours ago. Kurama looked upset and Korim rushed over and also watched as the ice beings began to care for Youkiya.

She did not move. "I'm afraid she has a broken her right arm and a gash on the side of her face, also many smaller cuts and bruises; a bruised rib and a high fever," Yukina said for the sake of Korim.

"I can't wake her up yet, she won't wake up." Kire said sounding worried.

"We need to get her to more comfortable accommodations." one of the ice maidens said. "In her condition she might not make it through the night, she is unwilling to come to consciousness."

Korim carefully and gently scooped her up and led the way to the portal. Everyone quickly followed, yes even the ice maidens. Once at Kurama's house the house was crowded. Kara had not woken up yet.

Koenma came by and said, "Kire, your sister is right now at the point where she is deciding whether she wants to come back or finish it right now. Only she can decide."

"You mean you knew that this was going to happen!" Nakine said anger rising.

Turned to her mother and asked, "Did you know this would happen?"

She looked down at the ground and nodded. (She's trying to act so kind)

At that very moment Youkiya's breathing slowed even more. Nakine came over "No Youkiya don't leave. It wasn't your fault…it wasn't your fault." She said her words disappearing as she put her hand over the mouth of Youkiya and didn't feel any breath. She was gone for sure now. Youkiya had chosen death. (Or had she?)

Korim stood there shocked. Youkiya was gone. He felt very upset. Everyone there was silent lost in there own thoughts. Each thinking something about their dear friend that was now gone.


	8. Things to do

The Past Mistakes bring future problems Story #3

By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 8 Things to do

Youkiya suddenly felt as light as a feather. She saw that she was standing in Kurama's room. She saw all her friend's there and felt ashamed. She had murdered and hurt their families and friends unmercifully. She had attacked her friends hurting them wounding them seriously.

She didn't deserve another chance from her friends. Then she saw Korim leave the room She followed.

Korim sat on the window seat in his room and stared out the window. A single tear ran down his cheek and went onto his dark tunic. Korim talking to himself just above a soft breath "Youkiya why did you have to leave? Why? I didn't want you to go you were like a younger sister. I wanted you to tell me that secret that you promised me." then he was silent just staring out the window at nothing.

Then going to the other room, saw her long lost sister wiped her own dirty, bloody tear and grass stains all across her face with a warm wet cloth from it. Tears were freely flowing down her cheeks, they were carefully landing in her older sister's hair making it look like a crown around her face. As Youkiya's face looked cleaner.

Yusuke and Kuwabara just stood there in shock. Kurone was silent but you could tell in his eyes that tears were ready to fall, Nakine was hiding her face in his shoulder not wanting anyone to see her tears even though the tears were slightly burning Kurone he didn't care, Hiei and Kurama had cold emotionless looks on hiding their true emotions.

Then there was a woman that looked like Nakine standing there.

This woman looked up and saw Youkiya standing there. Telepathically spoke to her.

"Youkiya, come back, your friends grieve your passing. It was not you that did the evils you think that you did but the poison that was injected into you. The day your Uncle died you were secretly injected with Stone-heart. But I see now that was a fatal mistake. All these people care dearly for you, especially Nakine and that dark fox Korim. He loves you. Korim that is. That's why he looked so sad. Come back. " Then her voice disappeared.

Youkiya thought, "If it was not me who did all those murders then it was the poison forcing me to. It wasn't my fault." Then gently she relaxed and darkness came about her again, then she felt extremely sore and stiff. She groaned.

No one heard her so she softly began to whisper a song, "It's a razzle Dazzle day here under the sun nothing to be done, friends far and near caring always loving. What would I do on this razzle dazzle Day?" Then out of breath groaned.

Everyone looked over as they heard the song that Kara had been singing for the kids at the picnic.

Yukina and Kire came rushing over, "She's alive," Kire exclaimed.

"Where's Korim?" Youkiya asked feebly, her voice sounded tired and weak.

Kurama joyfully went and got his cousin. When Korim saw that she was living went and knelt beside the bed.

"Korim," Youkiya said in a voice softer than a silent wind, "I am going to tell you what I told Koenma to leave you alone." He leaned closer so that she could tell only him. After telling him this a great smile appeared on his face and he showed a great smile. (This was what was said, that if he didn't leave you alone or I would ask you to help steal from his father's vault and take the most valuable items.)

"Oh I'm so glad you are back," Nakine said relief in her voice, " I thought we lost you."

"Oh Nakine you should know that it takes more than a Great Golden Dragon to stop me from coming back." Kara said trying to be funny even though she was in great pain.

Everyone smiled at that remembering how they had been told that Nakine said the same thing except it was a heavy box on the head.

"Well miss Picky Fox," Korim said mischievously, "Now that you will be stuck in bed for awhile I get to bore you not on school and everything human but everything having to do with shadows."

She smiled even though it hurt.

"so that's how you were so natural with human stuff, Kara bored you with it." Yusuke said

Then Youkiya carefully tried to sit up but Korim pushed her back down.

"Youkiya, you have a bruised rib be careful."

"Boy are you getting over protecting, I'm not a china doll."Youkiyra said relaxing back into the cushions.

"Oh yes you are. And you're my china doll." Korim said putting his finger through her hair picking out Kire's tear gems that were in it.

Nakine and Kurone looked at each other then at the two smiling foxes.

Then as everyone dispersed each had their own gossip about what happened. Soon all their friends knew of everything that happened.


	9. The healing process

The Past Mistakes bring future problems Story #3

By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 9 The healing process

Early the next morning Kire woke and smiled she felt that she belonged there. She had family and she had new friends. Late the night before the ice maidens had returned to their island so now she thought that she would feel all alone but no she wasn't.

Youkiyra's friends made her feel at home very nicely. They gave her a comfortable cot in the room with her sister and Nakine.

She looked over at her sister who was sleeping. Kire would have to help her sister get back on her feet. Plus keep Youkiyra from over working herself. Korim was helping with keeping her on the bed.

"Kire." the quiet voice of her sister asked.

"Yes Youkiyra. What is wrong? Is your rib hurting you again?" Kire said standing walking over to her sister.

"No I just wanted to thank you. With out all this mayhem and madness I would never had known you were living. And never ever found out Korim's true feelings towards me."

"Oh really sister. I would rather have met you with out you getting hurt."

"Yes, that would have been nice of not having pain in meeting you. But it seems that it was unavoidable." Youkiyra said with a smiling face.

As the sun came in the window Nakine woke and looked over at Youkiyra concerned. Then smirked saying "Well how is the "China doll" this morning?" Nakine said using Korim's name for her.

Youkiyra blushed at the nickname. Then at that moment Korim and Kurama came walking in carrying breakfast.

"Well look who gets breakfast in bed." Kurone's voice said looking in after the two entered. He was holding a pitcher and pouring a cup then handed the juice to Nakine then poured some for everyone else also. The cups seeming to magically appear in his hands.

Youkiyra laughed gently even though it hurt.

"Where are the stupid Baka's?"

"They are off working at the Ramen shop and making cartoons that no one in the human realm believes." Nakine said smiling.

Youkiyra nodded and winced. Then Kire shoed everyone out but Nakine so Youkiyra could be taken care of. "Sho, Sho out now we have to take care of things." The guys left and Kire went to work looking at all the wounds seeing how they were mending.

As the days went by Youkiyra slowly healed though sometimes at night she would get nightmares of bits and pieces of everything that happened to her or what she did, she would wake up either crying or yelling which would wake Kire and Nakine and Korim would always come in too.

Then she would slowly fall asleep listening to her friends reassuring that everything was alright.

One night there was a party and everyone was invited but Youkiyra didn't want to go because of her bruised rib so Korim gladly volunteered to stay home. He wasn't used to parties and was happy to stay home.

As it was getting late Youkiyra fell asleep and had another nightmare. This time with Herself killing Nakine by strangulation . She woke up screaming and her rib hurting tremendously. Korim dashed into the room and grabbed her left hand. (The other one was in a cast.)

"It's all right Youkiya it was just a dream. You're alright now. Rest, go to sleep." Korim said softly.

His words were so comforting. Just like in the cell when she was hurting he had a way with words to comfort and make someone relax. She slowly fell asleep, as he started to leave she said "Don't leave. Please Korim?"

He nodded and sat down on the chair beside the bed and crossed his legs and settled down. After she fell asleep he slowly drifted off in to dream land, dreaming happily about a certain fox that he thought of more than a younger sister.

At the party Nakine was laughing as Kuwabara was making a fool out of himself trying to impress Yukina. All the children were in the other room having fun playing games, while their parents were having fun dancing and talking and eating food.

Kurone was on the other side of the room talking with Kurama.

"Kurama, what was it do you think that Youkiya told Korim that made him smile so much that I thought his hair would start to turn white from the happiness in his face?"

"I don't know , but whatever it was it sure made him happy. I really want to know too. Do you think that Nakine might know?" Kurama commented.

"Let's go ask." Kurone then walked over with Kurama went with her. Nakine looked suspicious and waited.

They told her and she smiled, "Kurama, Youkiya told me this agreement that she was going to make with Korim that if I didn't want to go on any stealing raids and she did that Korim would, we have had many fights about that before, and now we had an answer for it. "

Kurone smiled knowing that was very reasonable and Korim he was sure would never refuse in fact he would be very glad to do it.

The party continued till one of the parents looked in the other room and saw that all the children had fallen asleep on their assigned cots. The adults soon dispersed to their beds and Kurone, Nakine, and Kurama went back to the House from Genkia's. (that's where the party was being held. That's why there was so much room.)

When they entered the house the lights were off everywhere except for a small light that seemed to be coming from Youkiyra's room. They peeked in. There was Youkiyra sound asleep with a smile on her face. Her broken arm resting beside her and her other hand touching Korim's. Korim was still in the soft chair beside her and was asleep, legs crossed and head dipped forward sound asleep.

Kire smiled as she came in after the others. She promised to help Genkia clean up a little before the next day. So she came back later than the others.

They all went to their normal sleeping quarters. Kire climbed into the cot near Youkiyra's bed and Nakine snuck by to the windowsill.

Then the house was silent as the only sound was six people's breathing.


	10. Propositions

The Past Mistakes bring future problems Story #3

By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 10 Propositions 

In the morning, Korim woke and looked calmly to where Youkiyra had been sleeping, revealing only a pile of rumpled sheets.

"Great, I told her she couldn't get out of bed for another 2 days." He stood and stretched then headed down stairs and smelt a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. It was bacon, eggs and toast. With makia fruits made into a juice.

Everyone was starting to come downstairs to the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.

Then to everyone's surprise that Youkiiya came walking out of the kitchen carrying a plate of eggs on her head, balancing a plate of bacon on the cast of hers, and in her good hand was holding the plates and silverware, on top of the plates was the juice and on top of that were the cups. She walked slowly over to the table and set the items down one by one.

"Sister! You're not suppose to be doing these things." Kire said in a raised tone.

"Dear sister, I know when I am healthy enough and I know that this morning I was healthy enough to give Korim a sleeping crystal so that he would not wake up when I left my bed, and…"She said getting interrupted.

"So that's why I didn't wake up."Korim said slightly to himself.

"As I was saying, I am healthy enough to make crystals so I think that using the ultimate healing gem can heal my body, and now would some one get this cast off my arm!"Youkiya said.

Kurama took her in to the other room and took the cast off and saw that as Youkiyra said her arm was in perfect shape. No longer broken.

Going to the breakfast table Youkiyra was acting as if nothing at all in the world had happened 4 days before.

Panferic looked over at the happy cheerful Ice Fox that had killed her husband. She would get her revenge if it was the last thing she would do.

Chapter 11 What happens next?

That day was gorgeous, sun shining and everyone was laughing and waiting for Kara and Korim to come out from the den and having decided where they were going first.

It had now been 2 weeks since the Stone-heart incident and Kara three days before wanted to go on a stealing spree, Nakine wanted to learn to control her dragon so Korin said he would go. Because the Business agreement between Kara and Korim read that if Nakine didn't want to go stealing and Youkiyra did Korim would go and if Nakine wanted to go steal and Youkiyra didn't' Korim would go so he prepared to leave with Kara to who knows where.

They were leaving that afternoon for the next 3 months.

Finally the two foxes came out of the den (I mean House) and were preparing to leave.

"Nakine we will come back in three months don't you worry." Youkiyra said as the two disappeared through a portal.

"Sure she will, she'll come back and she'll come back fashionably late." Nakine said turning to leave.

Everyone headed back to what they had been doing before but Panferic she looked at where the portal had been and glared. She had an evil look in her eyes, one that was murderous………………………………...

The End

Krystal Fox: That was such an emotional story (crying ensues)

Korim: I told you I'm not good with emotional things but no you put me in the most emotional story there is ever to be. Plus you told and showed my newest ability and I have only used it twice.

Kurone: I think I liked the ending. Though I think we should arrange something like this for Kurama though I think instead of an agreement for business I think he should finally get married.

Kurama: I refuse to get married. I will remain a bachelor forever.

Krystal Fox: Are you Sure about that?

Kurama: You wouldn't!

Krystal Fox: Hm I wonder how should I title the next story, Kurama, in Love.

Kurama: Why you! (Kurama chases Krystal Fox out of the room)

Kire: Hi guys I see Krystal has frightened Kurama about the next story. Who knows Krystal might have Hiei get married?

Hiei: I resent that.

Krystal Fox: I don't think that Kurama will be joining us anytime soon.

Hiei: What did you do to him this time?

Krystal Fox: Well let's say that He will have a nasty headache when he wakes up.

Nakine: You hit him over the head with a wine bottle didn't you?

Krystal Fox: Yep, one of the lesser vintages.

Korim: Well he never should try to fight against the authoress, I mean I tried at the beginning and where did that get me? Nowhere. Except in a (Smiling) fun agreement with Youkiya and Nakine.

Kurone: I still think that Hiei should get married.

Hiei: Why you take that for saying such a thing! (Kurone's rear lights on fire.)

Kurone: AAAAHHHH! PPPUUUTTTT MMMEEE OOUUUTTT! (Splash with freezing cold water from Youkiya.

Youkiya: Um Guys We are suppose to be finishing this story not arguing who is going to get married next.

Hiei: Hn right

Korim: Well Goodbye all you fan peoples I hope you enjoyed this story The End (While the Guys are arguing who is going to get married next, now placing bets who will. Kurone going to go dry off. Bye for now.)


End file.
